reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Scorpion (Past)
For a classic variant, see 'Scorpion Light Tank'' A cost effective light tank built in Russia, which also spawned a family of tanks from it as a base with different types of styles and weapons depending on which faction using them, the classic Scorpion is one of Russia's oldest tanks that have been built from 1953 towards 2015 after a 62 year production run. Eurasian Militia "No lack of courage" - Scorpion Operator - In 2011, the '''D-34 Scorpion Tank first appeared in action with the Eurasian Continental Militia with the same designed with some modifications to the model such as lightweight but strong armour and bolt-on rocket launchers which can be launched at any given time. Also being used by the GLA during present day conflicts such as the Libyan Civil Uprising and also saw action with the Soviet Union in the past conflicts, including several wars such as the Cold War and the Vietnam War, it was known to be the mass produced light tank of its time with a 62 year production run. All-thou it is light armoured, the tank does prove to be a good unit when it is used in numbers which can prove to many people that the tank isn't a joke and vicious in numbers, all-thou it was light several adjustments were given to the tank to meet modern day requirements for several elements including the performance and including the main controls to the Scorpion such as weapon and vehicle controls. Despite its capabilities, light armour and low cost maintenance it is known as Russia's long running and famous light battle tanks that have been seeing action in several wars, all-thou it has seen action in Libyan Civil Uprising and conflicts prior to use by several factions including the the Eurasian Continental Militia and the Global Liberation Army (see below) it was known to have become infamous after the First Eurasian Conflict. Service 1950s-2015 To be added... 2016-Present To be added... Former GLA Use "I did my best" - Former GLA Scorpion Operator - To be added... Related Battle Tanks thumb|250px|A D-37TR Steelrat Tank, the Company's variant of ScorpionD-37TR Steelrat Light Tank A light tank currently in the Company of Liberty capable of many purposes, these tanks are equipped with a 75mm cannon and a grenade launcher, can acquire a Bolt-On missile which can be acquired seperately after production. Whilst being a multi-purpose light tank at first, the Steelrat is equipped at first with a small 75mm cannon and a grenade launcher for dealing with light armoured threats on the field, these tanks can also equip a small bolt-on missile kit for a cheap price. Along side the missile upgrade, they can attain some improvised armour to ensure additional survival capabilities on the battlefield if under intensive attack, all-thou the tanks become obsolete after access to Dragoons and Leopard Tanks have been granted, they do serve good in teams and even groups of fours or eights. D-35B Cavilera Light Tank A light tank currently operated by the Martollo Cartel, equipped with a 50mm cannon and a rocket launcher, they are weaker than the D-34MS Scorpion and D-34TR Steelrat. Similar to the GLRF's Scorpion and Company Steelrat Tank, the aging Cavilera brother is the weakest version of the Scorpion tank in the family. Their armour plates rusting up but still capable of surviving against light armoured threats, the Cavilera is equipped with a small rocket propelled launcher to compensate not having the Bolt-On Missiles by default, they are common whilst fighting the New Andes Armada in South America. D-37MS Scorpion Mortar Tank A mortar based battle tank based on the older scorpion tank design, currently in service with the GLRF, this newer version of the tank comes with a long-range mortar cannon and a tank rocket by default. These tanks were mostly common with cannons during the first war with a small cannon and a scorpion rocket, but since the Second Eurasian Conflict came around, along with Prince Kassad founding the GLRF, the Scorpion recieved a major overhaul to its design and weapons. Behind the Scenes * Despite being replaced by the GLRF's Mortar Scorpion, the old fashioned cannon Scorpion will see action in Reign of Conflagration as part of a Flashback Series and as a usable unit for the Eurasian Militia. :* Whilst being the Eurasian Militia's only tank, it serves as the main armour for the faction with three other former GLA vehicles that will be present in the Flashback series along with playable unit states. * All-thou it did have salvage upgrade states in Zero Hour, this version of the Scorpion will be based on the original Generals version without any use of Salvage upgrades and a pre-equipped bolt-on rocket. Category:Units Category:Units of the Eurasian Militia Category:Units of the GLA Category:Vehicles Category:Russian Vehicles